


double the fun

by highfunctioningclotpole



Series: Kinkalot 2020 [1]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Double Anal Penetration, Double Penetration, Double Penetration in One Hole, M/M, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Threesome, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-02
Updated: 2020-08-02
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:54:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25677664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/highfunctioningclotpole/pseuds/highfunctioningclotpole
Summary: Arthur and Merlin certainly have fun together. But when they add Gwaine to the mix? That's double the fun.Written for the Kinkalot 2020 Bingo Challenge! Prompt: Double Penetration
Relationships: Gwaine/Merlin/Arthur Pendragon (Merlin)
Series: Kinkalot 2020 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1882213
Comments: 33
Kudos: 113
Collections: Kinkalot 2020





	double the fun

As Gwaine entered the room and shouldered off his bag, Merlin looked up and felt his nerves hit the roof. He, Gwaine and Arthur had discussed this the week before, come up with a plan and decided on a date, but now the time was finally here, Merlin was nervous. 

“Evening Princess.” Gwaine said, waving a casual hand at Arthur who sat beside Merlin with a bright grin. 

“Hey there.” Arthur stood up and crossed the room, patting his friend on the shoulder. “Merls, you sure about this?” 

Merlin nodded and finally stood up, his cheeks blazing red but excitement and arousal building inside of him. 

“I've bought the good stuff.” Gwaine said cheekily, grabbing his bag and then Merlin by the hand. He pulled the smaller man towards the bedroom that Merlin and Arthur shared in the small, London flat. 

Arthur followed behind, biting his lip and taking a deep breath. For years, he'd had this fantasy and only told Merlin about it last week. As soon as Merlin heard the words, he was eager to try it, eager to please his boyfriend. They decided between them that Gwaine was the perfect choice and when he was asked, Gwaine said yes without any reservations. 

Merlin sat on the bed, as instructed by Gwaine and waited patiently. Arthur sat beside him and kissed the side of his neck, arousal pooling in his stomach as Gwaine unzipped the duffle bag with a smirk. 

Arthur watched closely as Gwaine pulled out a bottle of lube. He placed it on bed and threw the bag aside which was quickly followed by his own shirt. 

“You know, when you first asked me to do this, I was surprised. But fuck, I’m excited now.” Gwaine said, kneeling on the bed and cupping Merlin's cheek with one hand. 

“It's gonna be so fucking hot..” Arthur breathed, running a hand over Merlin's back. 

“So how do we.. Shall we just.. start?” Merlin asked nervously and Gwaine smirked. 

Before Merlin has any more time to think, Gwaine’s lips are on his and Arthur is letting out the smallest moan. He watches as strong hands push Merlin back to lie down and then Gwaine lifts up to kiss Arthur just as thoroughly.

Their clothes are quickly tossed aside and soon all three men are lying naked on the bed, breaths heavy and cheeks flushed. They share kisses and nip at each other's necks, sucking hard and marking one another. Gwaine takes Merlin’s nipple into his mouth and sucks eagerly as Arthur mouths at the tip of Gwaine’s cock. After Merlin releases a rather dirty moan, Arthur pushes him back on the bed. Merlin is lying in the centre of the bed with Arthur and Gwaine kneeling over him, both of them lazily stroking their own cock which grow harder by the second. 

“Such a pretty sight, eh Arthur?” 

“Beautiful.”

Gwaine grins. “Get on your knees, baby.” 

Merlin is quick to respond, scrambling to his knees, lifting his arse up and presenting it for the other men. Gwaine grabs the lube and hands it to Arthur who pours a generous amount on his fingers. 

Gwaine sits back and watches, he’s content to allow Arthur and Merlin to go through this part alone. 

Arthur circles a finger around Merlin's entrance and the younger man moans gently, a small hum escaping his lips. Arthur smiles at the sight before him. Merlin is gripping the bed sheets, his chest is on the bed and he looks back to Arthur as best as he can. 

“Feels nice…” Merlin murmurs. 

“About to feel even better.” 

Arthur slowly pushes his first finger in and twists, opening Merlin up. Slowly and gently, a second finger is added. And then soon, a third. Merlin is writing on the bed, moaning and panting. Gwaine hasn't moved from where he's kneeling, watching intently. But he decides Merlin is almost ready and crawls closer. 

“You're doing so well, Merlin…” Gwaine praises as he grabs the lube and coats his own fingers. 

Merlin shudders as Gwaine's fingers join Arthur's at his entrance. Gwaine gently pushes in his index finger, making Merlin's knees almost give out. Arthur grabs them man by one hip to hold him steady as he works with Gwaine to stretch Merlin wide. 

When Gwaine deems him ready, he nods at Arthur and they both pull their hands away and Merlin whines at the loss. 

“Don't worry, you'll be full again soon.” Gwaine chuckles. 

Arthur lines himself up with Merlin, his cock painfully hard and leaking pre come. Arthur thinks he could come just from listening to the sounds Merlin is making but he holds back, because the best is yet to come. 

Gwaine fists himself as he watches Arthur push inside his boyfriend, bottoming out quickly and letting his head fall back. Arthur is surrounded by wet heat and he groans as his balls slap against Merlin's arse deliciously. 

After a few minutes of Arthur’s thrusting, Gwaine clears his throat to gain attention. “I think you're ready, Merls. What dya say?”

Merlin nods eagerly. “Gods, yes please. Fuck, please.” 

Arthur's hips are rocking slowly and he smiles at Gwaine, a silent acknowledgment of his readiness. 

Merlin's chest is still pressed against the bed as Arthur kneels behind him, gripping his hips tight enough to leave bruises. Gwaine stands up on the bed steadily and lifts a leg over Merlin's back. He squats down as best he can and holds his cock at Merlin's entrance. 

Gwaine can feel Arthur's length rubbing against his own as he continues to rock toward and back. It sends a shiver down his spine and while he strokes lube over his own length, Gwaine lets out an audible moan for the first time that evening. 

Merlin sucks in a breath when he feels the head of Gwaine's cock pushing at his already strained entrance. Arthur pulls out just enough that Gwaine can start pushing in. Their cocks slide together, eliciting a sound from Merlin that Arthur has never heard before. 

Merlin is trembling as two thick, hot cocks fill him up. Gwaine and Arthur thrust slowly at first, letting the man get used to the feeling. Once Merlin confirms he is okay, their movements become faster, more erratic. They're out of time with each other, pushing forwards and back of their own accord but Merlin doesn't seem to mind. 

“F-Fuck… Oh gods, yeah. Feels s-so good!” 

Merlin's moans and whimpers and whines fill the room, spurring Gwaine and Arthur on. Gwaine suddenly angles his hips slightly differently and Merlin screams into the mattress as his prostate is hit over and over. He can feel the wave coming now, the intense pleasure threatening to explode at any moment. 

Gwaine's hands are flat on Merlin's back, pushing the man down as he chases his own orgasm. Arthur thrusts forwards once, twice, three times before he shudders and cries out. 

He comes hard, leaking his seed inside of Merlin and all over Gwaine's length. Arthur tries to pull out but Gwaine grunts a husky  _ no _ . 

“I’m gonna.. Oh shit, I'm gonna come..!” Merlin shouts into a pillow as he spills himself on the bed. His eyes roll back in his head, pleasure completely overwhelming his entire body. He almost drops but Arthur's hands are still tight on his hips. 

Gwaine is still thrusting but it isn't long before he slams forwards and grunts a low sound, a growling noise that resonates around the room as he comes inside Merlin. 

Ever so slowly and gently, Arthur and Gwaine pull out together and Merlin's hips drop to the bed. His breathing is heavy as each man falls to the side of him, happy with their efforts. 

Merlin groans as he feels come dripping from his arse but he doesn't move, he's too spent. 

Gwaine is the first to speak. “What's that what you hoped it would be?” Hes sporting a cheeky grin. 

“Even better.” Arthur admits and he looks to Merlin who still hasn't opened his eyes yet. “What about you, love?” 

“It was fucking brilliant. Gwaine, please say we can do that again.” 

Gwaine chuckles. “Like I said, I'm always willing to help out. How could I say no to you two?” 

Merlin kisses Arthur and then Gwaine softly before rushing off to clean himself up. When he returns, he snuggles down between his boyfriend and his best friend and thinks to himself  _ I could definitely get used to this.  _


End file.
